


A Bell Rings

by wolfspirals (gracefulally)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2018, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/wolfspirals
Summary: "Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings!" — Zuzu Bailey,It's A Wonderful Life





	A Bell Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sian265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/gifts).



The wings were white, the color of freshly fallen snow, and they were unbearably soft, like giant pillows with tufts of feathers teasing Alec’s skin. They were also broad and bony, and they even had so much weight, yet were surprisingly easy to lift with his strong shoulders. ‘A fairytale’ was how Magnus had described them once they’d grown fully from Alec’s spine and shoulder blades. He hadn’t felt a bit of pain, but the embarrassment of collapsing and sprouting wings at the end of Christmas Eve midnight mass at the cathedral?

Alec felt mortified if he was candid with himself.

Locking himself away in his office and even telling Magnus to go because he didn’t feel well had been an excellent play on Alec’s part. However, Alec knew that Magnus had seen and heard and felt the things growing out of Alec’s back. Alec had knocked over so many people in the sanctum and then, tapestries and items on the walls as he hurried to his office, tripping when the growing wings would get caught on things he didn’t take time to pay attention to because he was becoming a beast before everyone’s eyes.

“What is happening?” Alec said, breathless with fear as he crouched in the middle of his office, runes and eyes glowing whiter than gold. Magnus had easily cleared away everything in his path and doused the fire in the hearth, likely to keep him from setting his large wingspan aflame. “Magnus, there has to be an explanation!”

There was a softness to Magnus’ voice when he replied, “You really should view more classic cinema, my dear.” His hands were cool on Alec’s face, and Alec lifted his head, glowing eyes widened with fear because he didn’t understand. Magnus put a finger to his lips before he could speak. “Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings.”

Alec was appalled at the words, unable to understand how an old movie quote applied to his life. “That isn’t real,” he spat. How could it be? How could a simple line from an old movie be real?

“The bell in the tower, my dear,” Magnus noted as he traced a rune beneath Alec’s tattered shirt. “Is it new?”

Blinking, Alec wanted to shake Magnus for not telling him everything immediately. “Yes! It was christened just this afternoon after being hung following midday mass.”

Magnus nodded. “Well, it would be the first time I’ve seen this in person.”

“Seen what?” Alec demanded, nearly shouting despite his desire to be discreet.

Magnus gave him a warm, loving smile. “An angel gets his wings.”

Alec was even more confused. “How can I be an angel?” He was still on his hands and knees with only Magnus to hold him up as he blustered. “I’m a sinner!”

“Oh?” Magnus said in a coy way that made Alec angry. “According to who?”

Alec scowled. “The Bible!”

Magnus scoffed. “A book that was written by men,” he pointed out. “And who says angels can’t sin?”

Alec was confused enough that he was livid. He wanted to shove Magnus away and try to make sense of this, but the wings were so bulky and unwieldy. He couldn’t lift his hands from the floor without swinging a big flapping wing at his boyfriend.

“I don’t understand,” Alec said softly with tears of confusion from his now simmering gold eyes and a little bit of rage in his chest. “Why me?”

Before Magnus could answer, the door burst open and people poured in. Alec’s mother and siblings, Clary and Aline, and so many others.

“We should alert the Silent Brothers,” someone said.

That caused an uproar of chatter and Alec collapsed against Magnus. He glanced up and saw through the heat of his vision that Magnus was tearing up, too. Alec didn’t understand why Magnus should be so happy that this was happening, but perhaps they could discuss his wings elsewhere.

“Home?” was all Alec had to whisper before Magnus made a portal, which caused a lurch of people but Magnus had pulled the portal to them before they someone could stop the act.

There was a smashing of many instruments and containers when they landed in Magnus’ penthouse. The wings were a great deal larger than any space Alec had ever needed to inhabit. He cringed and muttered, “Sorry,” as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t get the chance because Magnus was kissing him before he could breathe out.

“Why would you--?” Alec asked in confusion before his vision cleared and he realized that his runes had stopped glowing, but Magnus was still crying. “Magnus, what is going on,” he firmly commanded.

“You’re immortal,” Magnus said before laughing softly, seemingly beside himself with glee.

Stunned, Alec took a moment to process that he, Alexander Lightwood, was an angel and he was immortal and could be with his warlock lover forever, in spite of everything about his life that he’d been led to believe, was contradictory to being like -- well -- an angel.

Alec then dragged himself to his feet and carefully flexed his shoulders and made his wings move, which made his eyes and runes flash gold again. “I suppose it’s not all bad,” he offered, still bewildered that this was happening to him, to them.

Magnus came forward and touched Alec’s face, which made him smile sheepishly, but Magnus tapped his nose with a finger, which made him smirk as Magnus whispered, “My beautiful angel got his wings.”

“Look at my shirt, though,” Alec lamented for the ripped, tattered, and ruined solid red shirt that he’d picked explicitly for the midnight mass.

Magnus lifted a torn piece against Alec’s chest and wrinkled his nose. “You would do much better with robes from now on, my darling.” He let the tatter fall. “Or no shirt at all.”

Alec wanted to protest but found himself met with a kiss and he couldn’t control the excited flutter his wings gave, which was a surreal feeling. “I’m like a puppy with a hot spot,” he complained with a pout.

Magnus took the curve of his face into a hand. “More like a cockatoo fluffing himself for his mate,” he offered with a facetiously innocent smile.

“You’re the worst flirt,” Alec muttered, going for a kiss as his runes glowed gold with another happy flap of his wings.


End file.
